ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Hell's Playground 2015
Card Gang Warfare Match "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels, Austin Juhasz, Broly, & "The Brave One" Billy Bowers w/Madison Winters & Sidney Prescott vs. The 1% ("The Generation" Marshall Braxton, "Mr. Hollywood" Thomas Kole, "The Boston Thug" John Powers, & Michael King) w/"High Class" Mariah Kendrick & Nicole Portega Hell's Playground Match for the EMW World Women's Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Juliet Starling-Noveno vs. Kate Upton vs. Pyra vs. Cassie Cage vs. Jill Valentine Bonnie Rockwaller vs. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey; Ronda's EMW World Women's Title Shot is on the line. Kapowski Or Break Up Match EMW Tag Team Champions El Noveno & "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan vs. Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater); If Bayside Blondes win, they get Kelly Kapowski back as their manager. If The Blondes lose, they must split up. Best 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the EMW Starlets Championship Black Widow © vs. Tessa Blanchard EMW Cruiserweight Championship Floyd "Money" Mayweather © vs. Austin Aries VCW King of the Ring Championship Guillermo Montoya © w/Jessica Sheppard vs. Joey Ryan w/Candice LeRae HellsPlaygroundVCWKOTRTitle.jpg HellsPlayground2K15EMWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg HellsPlaygroundEMWStarletChampionship.jpg HellsPlaygroundEMWTagTitles.jpg HellsPlaygroundBonnievRousey.jpg HellsPlaygroundEMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg HellsPlaygroundGangWarfare.jpg Results *3. The match was a great back and forth battle throughout as at times Bonnie found ways to avoid the Armbar Submission then in the final moments in the match as the referee was checking on Rousey, Megan Fox arrived and rammed Bonnie into the ring post then sends her back to the ring then Rousey locks in the Armbar Submission. Bonnie had tried to get to the ropes and came so close. But the pain that Bonnie had suffered earlier in the match was too much and Bonnie tapped out. *4. El Noveno was blinded by a Cameraperson who hit Noveno with the camera as the referee was distracted. With the win, Kelly Kapowski returns as The Bayside Blondes' manager. After the match, the Cameraperson took off the baseball cap to reveal it's Kelly Kapowski then she celebrated with The Bayside Blondes as the crowd boos loudly. *5. Noveno was eliminated from the match when Cassie brutally attacked Juliet then lays her out with the Shadow Kick then Kate picked her up and hit her with the Bikini Cover Shoot then gets the pinfall. Pyra got eliminated from the match when "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson entering the Hell In The Cell by knocking out the referee and using Bolt Cutters to break the lock and enter inside the Hell In A Cell, attacked Pyra & Samus then laid her out with the Kudo Driver then place Upton on top of Pyra then Referee Kim Winslow counted the fall. After Pyra got eliminated, Anderson picked up Samus and hits her with the Kudo Driver then Upton pinned Samus but only got two. Anderson then laid out Winslow with the Kudo Driver then Upton calls for someone to rush over to the ring and out comes EMW Referee Karen Richardson to a huge chorus of boos then Anderson holds down Samus's legs so she can't kick out as Upton pins her, but just as Anderson begins the count then the lights went out...RAVEN makes her way to the ring to a thunderous ovation of cheers. Karen Richardson runs down to prevent her, only for Raven to lay her out. Raven then entered the ring and Kate Upton charged after her but gets hit with the Spinning Wheel Kick. Then, Raven and Melissa Anderson have a staredown in the ring as the crowd was cheering loudly and chant "This is Awesome!" Anderson then talk trash to Raven who was staring at her then Anderson tries to punch Raven but Raven blocked it then kicked Anderson in the gut then lays her out with the Raven Effect DDT then the lights go out then Raven and Anderson disappeared and all there is left was Samus and Kate laid out. Samus then slowly gets up without any memory of what happened minutes before and waits for Upton to get up then Samus hits her with the Zero Lazer then covers Upton then Winslow counted the fall and the win for Samus. *7. After the match, the fans are going nuts as Tyrone has a look on his face like a sense of accomplishment. EMW World Women's Champion Samus Aran-Juhasz, EMW Starlets Champion Black Widow, EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez), Sidney Prescott & Madison Winters arrived in the ring and celebrated the win with The Echelon. Daniels then was being congratulated by everyone in the ring but when Tyrone goes to shake Austin's hand, then Austin slowly goes to accept it then TYRONE HITS AUSTIN WITH THE WALK-OFF SUPERKICK!!! The crowd and the people in the ring look on in shock especially Sara as Tyrone looked down and stared at Austin and said, "Am I running now?" then continues to stare at a fallen Austin Juhasz with an aggressively angered look on his face as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *A commercial of EMW Extreme Anniversary was shown during the event. *Backstage, Floyd "Money" Mayweather was feeling his head as he makes his way to his locker room. Suddenly out of nowhere, Austin Juhasz blindsides Mayweather out of nowhere with his Barbed Wire Bat and begins beating the shit out of Mayweather then he lifts Mayweather up and stares him in his eyes. Austin then says to him "TRY AND DUCK AND HUG OUT OF THIS MOTHERFUCKER!!!!" Then Austin starts slamming him back and forth into the Hallway walls, then resumes beating him with the barbed wire bat, then notices an electrical Panel, opens it, and slams Mayweather into it, causing a Building Wide Power Surge....and would then throw Mayweather's bleeding carcass through a nearby window. Austin would look into the room, twitching in rage, and clawing at his face, before making his way to the ring for Gang Warfare. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015